


Kiss the Girl

by alicewonder87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, I was inspired by a disney song, inspired by a song, this isn't very good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicewonder87/pseuds/alicewonder87
Summary: The young woman they rescued after their latest kiss can't seem to speak. It's frustrating for all involved, especially the woman. After Cas reveals just why she can't speak, Sam and Dean try their hardest to break the spell. Dean has an idea one night while watching a movie with her, will it work?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Kiss the Girl

**Author's Note:**

> The summary is terrible, but I was inspired by the song kiss the girl in the Little mermaid. I kept thinking what that would be like if Dean was in Prince Eric's position. This was what came out. It's not my best work, I know, but here it is. It wouldn't let go until I decided to post it here. No beta, so all mistakes are mine. Oh, and yes, I know I named her after another Disney princess, but that's just how the story happened.

They'd found the scared woman at the end of their last case. Dean didn't know how long she'd been captive there, but judging by the way she all but flew into his arms once he let her out of the small cage, it had to have been a long time. She glanced up at him with those honey-brown eyes wide with relief before they fluttered shut and her body went slack. 

He'd called for his brother and they took her back to the bunker. They'd waited for Cas to come and heal her, and they knew something was wrong as Cas furrowed his brow a moment after he'd healed her. 

"What is it, Cas?" Sam asked, watching how the angel continued to stare down at the girl. 

"She's under some kind of spell. She won't speak when she wakes." Cas continued to stare at her, reaching out for her before drawing his hand away. "I shall return." 

Cas was right. When she woke, she tried to speak and became frustrated when she couldn't. She stayed at the bunker when they had cases, and it was obvious to everyone that she had feelings for Dean. She'd blush in his presence when he teased her, and Sam even caught her staring at him one day. 

There was one night in particular where she was restless. She kept pacing and frowning, the sound of her breathing sounding frustrated. She'd left the library a moment and then came back with a book on mermaids. She set the book in front of Sam and Dean, her eyes darting to the book and then back to them. 

So, bit by bit, they learned she was a mermaid. They questioned her about things, and she'd write down the answers. It was clear that she had a good upbringing, as she was knowledgeable and intelligent. She helped Sam research on cases when they were local enough, but they'd hit a brick wall in finding out how to break the spell she was under. 

Until one night when she was flipping through the movies online and came across The Little Mermaid. She frowned at the screen before a wide smile broke out across her face. She tugged Dean into the room, making him watch the movie with her. She seemed to connect with the fictional mermaid's story quite a bit, especially when Ariel's father destroyed her grotto. 

Dean watched as the young woman's lip quivered and her eyes filled with tears as she surveyed the damage. A single tear escaped and went down her cheek. She turned to him with a sad smile and scooted closer, resting her head on his shoulder. 

She held on tight to his arm as the sea witch offered her the deal that would turn her into a human. She frowned at the screen, watching intently. Then her eyes widened and she pressed pause on the movie, nudging Dean and pointing to the witch, her eyes wanting him to understand. 

"So, did that happen with you?" Dean asked her, watching her carefully. 

He watched her nod, pointing at the witch before pressing play again. He kept watching her as the movie continued to play, showing Ariel's exploration into the kingdom with Prince Eric. She had a wide smile at certain points, especially when he took her out into the boat. 

The first strains of "Kiss the Girl" started playing and Dean glanced down at her as she watched the couple. Her cheeks were red as the crab sang to the couple, only relaxing when the Prince started guessing her name. Dean felt very much like Prince Eric at that moment, not knowing her name. 

"I can understand how he feels, not knowing your name. Maybe I can guess. Only I don't have a crab here to help me." Dean said, watching how her eyes lit up at his words. 

Dean leaned back and thought a moment. "Hmm... Diana? Rachel? Ariel?" 

He watched her shake her head at his guesses, her head shaking a hard no at his last one. He tried again, "Charlotte? Anna? Wendy?" 

She pulled another face, shaking her head no. Dean must have gone over every name he could think of before he wrinkled his nose as he guessed, "Belle?" 

He watched her grin widely, reaching out for his hand the same way the fictional mermaid had in the movie. The song continued to play and her gaze stayed locked on his as he commented, "Belle. That's kind of pretty." 

He found he couldn't tear his eyes away from hers as the fictional mermaid and her prince floated into the blue lagoon. The fictional crab continued to sing and something made Dean pause as he stared at her. Would this be it? Could something as simple as kissing her break the spell she was under? 

Dean found himself leaning in, his lips mere inches from hers. He could smell the scent of the body wash she'd been using, the soft scent of lavender and rose reaching his nose. Her eyes were impossibly dark, different shades of brown that he couldn't describe. She seemed shy even as she leaned in, her cheeks red. 

He reached out for her, pulling her into his lap so she'd been even closer. He finally leaned in, pressing his lips to hers as the fictional mermaid and her prince were flipped into the water. He'd lost track of where they were in the movie as he moved his hand back to her neck, his thumb grazing her throat as her head fell back with a soft sigh. 

She shuddered as his fingers stroked her skin, his fingers tangling in her soft curls, holding on to her tightly. His eyes meet hers again, honey meeting emerald and she bit on her bottom lip gently. She watched his eyes darken before he moved purposefully and forcefully, tugging her closer. 

His mouth moved against hers as his free hand moved to grasp her waist, pulling her flush against his chest as his tongue moved across her lips. When her soft gasp parted her lips, he delved his tongue inside, groaning softly at her taste, tea, and strawberry jam-a faint hint of mint- something that is uniquely Belle. 

Belle sighed softly, moving one of her hands to curl around his shoulders, the other slipping into his soft blonde hair, keeping his lips firmly on hers. Only when breathing started to become difficult did Dean release her lips from his, leaning back to watch the expression on her face. Her lips were swollen, her hair mussed and her eyes were closed, almost as if she was committing this moment to memory. 

He waited for her to catch her breath before trying to see if she could speak, but found they were interrupted by the shadow of Sam at the door. She turned her head to fix him with a look that quickly formed into a smile before her lips parted and she whispered, "Sam." 

Sam's eyes widened as he stared at her. Then she turned her attention to Dean and said, "Thank you, Dean. You saved me."


End file.
